MIdnight Ride
by JP2o7
Summary: Kagome is a horse lover and so far Inuyasha is having some emotional problems. Its set in present time. Its not the usual cast, i took out all of kagomes times people and replaced them with feudle people
1. Riding through the woods

AN: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.  
  
Ch.1 Riding through the Woods  
  
Inuyasha yawned. "Want to do something?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked up from his book. "I am doing something."  
  
"Yeah but I have nothing to do, Want to fence?"  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and turned a page. "That's all we ever do, I'm getting a little bored of it."  
  
"What are you chicken?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm scared of you?" He didn't look up from his book. "Go call your girl friend or something."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and grabbed the phone from the table and dialed her number, it rang three times before she picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Why do you always wait for three rings before picking up the phone?"  
  
"Inuyasha," she sounded a little disappointed. "I was just having lunch with my parents."  
  
"Oh well... lunch is almost over, want to come over a little later?"  
  
"No thanks, I have to go shopping with my mom."  
  
"Oh... well then do you-"  
  
"-Look Inuyasha I have to go, I'll call you later." She hung up.  
  
"Doubt it." Inuyasha hung up and set the phone back on the table.  
  
"No luck?" Sesshomaru turned a page.  
  
"What do you think?" Inuyasha said sarcastically and sat down across from his brother holding his head in his hands. "Our relationship is falling apart, I don't know any way to fix it?"  
  
Sesshomaru took the hint, gave a heavy sigh and set down his book. "You really must like her." Inuyasha glared at him. "Well maybe you need to spend less time with her."  
  
Inuyasha sat back and folded his arms. "We couldn't spend anymore time apart, and I've been trying to spend more time with her but she's always busy."  
  
"Maybe Kikyo found another guy?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at him hard. "You know you're not very good at this."  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed his book and began reading again. "I know." He looked up to see Inuyasha's sad face. "Why don't you go outside and get your mind off of her."  
  
Inuyasha stood and went towards the door. "Where's dad?"  
  
"I don't know, Probably out with some Bimbo"  
  
"You wouldn't suppose he has any advice on women, would you?"  
  
"I'm not so sure you should take his advice..."  
  
"No...? I'm going to go get something to eat... Later."  
  
- o -  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode." Kagome closed the door after her friend.  
  
Kagome's mom came down the steps and kissed her daughters forehead. "Hello." She said to Kagomes friend.  
  
"You look dressed up, where ya going?"  
  
"7 o-clock mass." She opened the door. "Remember to clean the stalls today."  
  
"I know mom, that's why I brought Mia." Her mom walked out the door and closed it. "Lets get something to eat, you hungry?"  
  
Her mother popped open the door. "Oh and if you ride, don't forget your helmet, and don't forget to feed the cat."  
  
"OK... Bye." Kagome led Mia through the hallway to the kitchen. "So what do you want?"  
  
"Have you ever wondered who lives in that big house next door?" Mia sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Yeah..." Kagome lent against the counter. "I've never seen them, there are allot of cars going in and out of that place but because of the plants you cant see whose in them." Kagome got some apples out of the fridge and gave one to Mia.  
  
"Thanks... so you've never been there?"  
  
"Nope, But from what I heard the rich and stuck up." Kagome took a bite from her apple. "So what time are you going home?"  
  
"8:30"  
  
"So we have two hours, better get moving." Kagome led her friend threw the back yard.  
  
"So where exactly are the stables?"  
  
Kagome pointed to a small building across her large backyard.  
  
"Wow, how big is your yard?" They made there way across the field.  
  
"The field is about five acres and my who yard is thirteen, the rest is woods."  
  
Kagome unlocked the large doors to the stables and opened them all the way.  
  
"So what are there names?"  
  
"This one here" Kagome went over to the large black stallion. "Is Link." She grabbed a treat from a bag hanging on his door and fed it to him. "He's mine, and the other one." She pointed with her free hand to a brown mare across from Link. "Is Taki, She's my mom's."  
  
Kagome went over to a large walk in closet; it was filled with medication, food and supplies. She got out two brushed and a hoof pick. She handed a brush to Mia. "Here Brush the horse while I clean the stall."  
  
Kagome open Links door and walked him out. She hooked the lead ropes to the walls. She began cleaning the stall while Mia brushed the dirt off.  
  
"You know, they say that a rather hot guy lives in that house."  
  
Kagome sighed. "That would be a first, there aren't any hot guys around here for miles, they maybe rich, but not attractive at all."  
  
"Well don't you think Kouga is cute?" Mia nudged Kagome with her elbow. "I heard a rumor that he likes you."  
  
"Ok Ok," Kagome laughed. "There's one cute guy around here. But only one." Kagome finished the stall and helped brush off link.  
  
"Are we going to clean Taki?"  
  
Kagome took out the hoof pick and cleaned Links hoofs. "No she does that in the morning."  
  
After she was done she went inside the closet and got out a saddle blanket and the saddle. She placed them on link. "Have you ridden before?" Kagome latched the saddle.  
  
Mia stepped back to give Kagome room. "I've had a couple of lessons."  
  
"Do you think you can handle it if I ride Link, and you ride Taki?" She went over to Taki's stall preparing to take her out.  
  
"Yeah sure." Kagome took Taki out and hooked up her lead ropes a few feet behind link. "Are you trying to breed them?"  
  
"Yeah." Kagome sighed as she got another saddle and blanket out and put them on Taki. "But, they don't exactly like each other."  
  
Kagome tossed Mia a helmet and put one on herself. "We have a bout a half hour, so lets go."  
  
Kagome and Mia unhooked there horses and jumped on. Kagome led Mia threw the field for about ten minuets. She didn't dare take her into the woods; Mia was having a little trouble controlling Taki.  
  
They returned to the stables and put the horses away, and went back to the house so Mia could go home.  
  
After she was gone Kagome hopped on the couch and turned on the T.V. It was a while before her mom came home, almost 11:30. Her mom went upstairs and changed before coming down and sitting next to Kagome.  
  
"So how was Mass?"  
  
"Long." She sat back.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering, have you ever seen our neighbors?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Really? When?"  
  
"Well... sometimes when I go to church I see one of the boys or there father."  
  
"Hum... What do they look like?"  
  
"Well... I haven't seen them enough to describe them. I'm going to bed." She got up and kissed Kagome good night. "Don't stay up to late."  
  
"It's the weekend tomorrow, I don't have to hurry to bed. Good night."  
  
Kagome flipped through a few channels before deciding there was nothing on and went to bed.  
  
-o-  
  
"Byou! Where are you?" Kagome searched under her bed for her cat. "Come on Byou! I have to go clean Link! Its almost night!"  
  
Kagome went downstairs and looked under the living room table. "Oh! There you are." Kagome grabbed Byou, and dropped it outside. "Its outside time for you."  
  
She ran threw the field to the stables. By the time she was done cleaning it was dark, but she really could care less, it was more fun riding in the night, especially in the woods. She never went fully through her woods, because her mom would always yell for her to come back. But her mom wasn't here so she could go where ever she wanted.  
  
She grabbed her blanket and saddle and was about to leave, but she forgot her helmet at the house. She decided she didn't need it; after all, she hadn't fallen for years.  
  
She trotted out of the stable in to the field. By the time she hit the woods she was in a full gallop. She didn't really have to pay much attention to where she was going except if there were low branches.  
  
She loved riding threw the woods. The wind in her hair, even the feeling of riding, it always calmed her down.  
  
She slowed into a fast trot. There was a small clearing just ahead. She could see her neighbor's house, completely dark like always. Not very much happened over there. Kagome suddenly focused on where she was going and ducked. Low branch.  
  
She speed up going back into a gallop, her horse needed the exercise.  
  
-o-  
  
'Ring... Ring...' "Hello?"  
  
"See I told you I'd call you back!"  
  
"Hum..." Inuyasha sat on a kitchen stool. "What's up?"  
  
"I don't have allot of time right now, but, I have to tell you something."  
  
Inuyasha lent on the counter. "I'm listening..."  
  
"Well... we need to take a break from this girlfriend boyfriend thing."  
  
"You want to break up?" Inuyasha sounded devastated at this.  
  
"Not forever... I just think it's unfair for you, how I'm always busy. We can get back together when I have more time."  
  
"Will you ever have more time?"  
  
"Yep, this is more for you than it is for me."  
  
"Right well how bout-"  
  
"-Sorry but I have to go, bye." She hung up.  
  
"Right for you." He hung up. He'd always seem to say something to her after she hung up.  
  
'Its not for me! Its all for her, its always going to be for her. But we still have a chance right? She said we'd get back together. Who said I wanted to get beck together!' his last line was angry. 'But I do, I'd probably wait for her forever.' He needs to get some fresh air.  
  
"Sesshomaru!"  
  
"What!" he called from the living room, a little annoyed.  
  
"Want to walk the dogs?"  
  
"Why do you want to walk the dogs?"  
  
"I need some fresh air, and I really don't feel like going alone."  
  
Sesshomaru came into the kitchen and saw Inuyasha's face. He looked depressed, REALLY depressed; he almost looked like he was going to cry. Sesshomaru gave a heavy sigh. "Sure." They walked outside and took the two dogs out of the kennel. "Your not turning into a girl are you." They started to walk. Inuyasha didn't say anything. "What's up?" This brotherly thing was new to him.  
  
"We broke up." There was a long pause. Sesshomaru didn't know what to say.  
  
They walked through the back yard. There weren't any trees back there. Their dad tried to make a mini golf coarse, but they never used it.  
  
"Did she find another guy?" Inuyasha just stared at him for that comment. A swing and a miss for Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha tripped over a rock and fell on the ground. Sesshomaru broke out in laughter as he helped him up.  
  
"That wasn't funny." Inuyasha brushed him self off.  
  
"Yes it was!" Sesshomaru's laugh slowly halted.  
  
"I guess it was!" Inuyasha laughed a little, but Sesshomaru stopped him.  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Inuyasha strained to hear it.  
  
"SHH!" 


	2. Trespassing

AN: don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters...  
  
Ch.2 Trespassing  
  
Kagome was galloping through the woods; she could sense that Link was getting tired so she slowed back into a trot. She must be close to reaching the end of the woods because they were beginning to thin.  
  
Pretty soon the woods stopped and it looked like she was in a field.  
  
"Hey! Get out!" Link stopped and a flash light hit Kagomes eyes, she put her hand up so she could see.  
  
"Hey don't do –"They took the flash light off her and pointed the light toward the ground.  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome got off her horse and approached the two strangers. "I didn't know you could ride a horse? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm not Kikyo. And what do you mean get out?"  
  
One of the strangers stepped closer to her and put the flashlight on her face. "Yeah your right, now that I look your not Kikyo..." He turned to the other man and whispered. "Too ugly."  
  
Kagome was shocked at how rude these people were being, she didn't even know who they were!  
  
"Your on our property... are you a stalker, do I need to put up an electric fence?"  
  
"No...I don't even know who you are, and I'm sorry but I was never sure where my property ended." Kagome climbed back on her horse.  
  
"So your our neighbor..." The man looked at the other. "I never knew any one lived in that old house." He turned back toward her. "My name is Sesshomaru and this is my brother Inuyasha." Inuyasha rose his hand in a small jester of saying hello. "Now never come on to our property again. You may get away with it this time but never again... Stalker."  
  
"For the last time I'm not a STALKER!"  
  
"Sure... I'll be putting that fence up soon so watch out."  
  
Kagome sighed and trotted away.  
  
"Wow, she was rude." Inuyasha turned and walked towards their house.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
-o-  
  
"Jerks." Kagome Trotted on home. She was exhausted. Shed been riding fro a while it was probably about midnight now.  
  
She wondered if her mom was home. She'd been going out allot lately. Mostly to church but it didn't really add up. If she remembered right church was only about an hour long... she hadn't gone in a year or two, but that sounded right.  
  
Her mom left for-. Low branch. Close one, that wouldn't be that good getting hit by a tree branch. She should try to stay focused, but its so hard not to get lost while your riding.  
  
Back on the subject... which was?  
  
-o-  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Calling Kikyo. Why?"  
  
"You two are broken up." Sesshomaru went over to him and hung up the phone.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So you have no reason to call her now."  
  
"I was going to tell her we saw a girl who kind of looked like her. And besides I can still call her, were still friends."  
  
"Right your still friends... sure."  
  
"Hey don't get all mad just because you have no female friends."  
  
"I have female friends."  
  
"Really? Name one?  
  
"Well there's... Sarah."  
  
"Sarah died."  
  
"So... I have... Sarah still counts. She and I were great friends."  
  
"You've never even had a girl friend have you?"  
  
"Yes I have. Sarah."  
  
"Any one else..."  
  
"Hey I can't get a girl friend any time any day."  
  
"You want to make a bet?" Inuyasha pulled out a pen and a tablet from under the living room table  
  
"Sure."  
  
Inuyasha began to write the terms. "Your not going to go after our new neighbor are you?"  
  
"No. I already told her I never want to see her again. Besides she's rude, and a stalker."  
  
"So here are the terms."  
  
"And I saw the way you were looking at her."  
  
"I wasn't looking at her any special way, now stop trying to get off subject."  
  
"What ever."  
  
"If I was looking at her in a 'special' way it was because she looks like Kikyo." "  
  
"Ok ok, back on to subject."  
  
"You must find a girl. Of coarse. She must actually like you, no paying anyone off. You have... one or two weeks?"  
  
"I can do it in one."  
  
"Confident are we... ok you have one week. It has to be a real relation ship, has to last for at least... a month." Sesshomaru nodded. "And If I lose you can... want to just make it a money bet?"  
  
"That will be fine. If I find a girl friend and keep her for at least a month you pay me 500 bucks, and if I lose I pay you 500 bucks."  
  
"Sounds good my friend." They shook hands and signed the paper.  
  
-o-  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"What!" Kagome called from her room  
  
"Aren't you going to ride link today?" Kagome walked down the steps.  
  
"I'm going to ride him later on."  
  
"But it'll get dark. You can't ride in the dark." Her mom sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Where have you been..." Kagome came in the kitchen and opened the fridge. "I always ride in the dark.  
  
"Well if you ride in the dark at least ride in the field, stay out of the woods."  
  
"The woods is usually the only place I ride now."  
  
"Oh. You should stop that, and can you take Taki out for a ride to night? And clean her stall?"  
  
"Why where are you going?" Kagome sat down at the table with a snack.  
  
"I have to go to work. Remember I have to go out of town on business Thursday."  
  
"Right in 3 days I know."  
  
"You going to be ok by yourself?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh I'm not going to see you much before I leave so I'm telling you this now, Pay attention."  
  
"OK I'm listening."  
  
"Don't forget to clean Link and Taki. No people over, which means no parties, and can you do me a favor? Only ride in the day. And wear your helmet and stay out of the woods. And ride for only a little while. The woods are dangerous. There could be strange people wondering around there."  
  
"OK ok." 'Moms worry so much. But what they don't know won't hurt them. Best not tell her about my encounter with those people. Or does she already know... Its not really a big deal but if she herd about it, she might forbid me to go into the woods all together.'  
  
Kagome had a little worried look on her face. "Yes I know about your encounter."  
  
"Who told you."  
  
"There dad and I are quite good friends."  
  
"Really? Well don't worry I wont be talking to them ever. There rude jerks. How could you be friends with their dad?"  
  
"He's very nice. You really should get to know them better."  
  
"I think I'll pass." Kagome got up from the table and kissed her mother's head. "See you... when I see you."  
  
-o-  
  
"Taki Taki Taki." Kagome petted the horse's head. "Why is it that you dirty your stall so much faster than link?" She finished her stall and prepared to ride her.  
  
She hopped on Taki and Went out the stall. Link Whined a little. "Don't worry Link, I'll be back in about 10 minuets for you." Link Whined some more. "Don't worry baby you'll always be number one in my heart, but behind my mom, so I guess your number two."  
  
Kagome Finished with Taki and put her back in her stall.  
  
It was about 11 now, her favorite time to ride. The Moon was at a crescent giving her barley enough light to see, She forgot her helmet again, shed forgotten it a lot lately and was becoming accustom to her hair flying freely.  
  
She rode away into the woods. Her mother would never find out as long as she stayed away from the neighbors yard. And now that she knew where the property line was, it wouldn't be hard at all. Or would it?  
  
It was dark in the woods. Link was in a gallop, and branches flew across her face. She could barley see the trees, but at least link could.  
  
There was a strange light bouncing around in a straight horizontal line. Link slowed down wanting to stop but she pushed him onward. Bad idea.  
  
The line was straight in front of them. Link reared and Kagome felt a shock as she fell toward the ground. Her head must have hit a rock because she was unconscious for a couple of minuets.  
  
Once she awoke she sat up with a hand on the back of her head. It must have been some rear to kick her off like that. Usually when Link reared, which was very uncommon, she could calm him down.  
  
Luckily, Link was standing next to her. At least she didn't have to go out and look for him.  
  
She stood up but was still a little to dizzy and sat back down. On her way down her hand hit some kind of wire that gave her a mild shock. She couldn't see the wires, and she didn't attempt to feel her way around for them.  
  
"That Jerk must have put up and electric fence. And one of those wire ones so I couldn't see it as easy!" 


	3. An Abrupt Entrance

Ch. 3 An Abrupt Entrance

"I told you to wear a helmet." Kagome's Mom glared at her daughter.

"I'm sorry."

"You could have gotten a concussion."

"I'm sorry."

"I told you not to ride at night, I told you not to go into the wood. If you can't handle that, how am I to trust you home alone for three days?"

"I won't do it again." Kagome sat down at the kitchen table.

"You said that last time, and here we are. You'll be staying with the neighbors." Her mother joined her at the table.

"What?"

"I have to go, and you obviously can't handle being by yourself. Miroku said that he is perfectly fine with you staying over and he'd try his best to make you feel at home, while respecting my wishes."

"Miroku? Seriously? I don't even know them."

"You know the boys, right? You have no choice, don't bother arguing."

"Mom! It's their fault I fell off and hit my head. They put up the fence on purpose!"

"Silence!" She got up and made her way up stairs, Kagome followed. "I'll give you the keys to the barn, take care of the horses, pack your bags, I'll be back soon."

-o-

:Ding-dong:

"Why hello there!" Miroku smiled at his guests. It was a beautiful afternoon, about 2ish.

"Hello, I really appreciate this." She smiled, but Kagome only glared at the ground.

"Oh, not a problem." He took Kagome's bags and directed her to follow him to her room. She kissed her mother goodbye and followed him.

The house was huge, so much bigger than hers, and it was better furnished. Tables seemed to hug the crisp white walls, tables covered with books and papers, walls laced with random art. Nice hard wood floors with an occasional rug.

Neither of the boys appeared to be home. She followed him up the steps and down a hall, there were a couple of doors, all closed. This part of the house didn't seem as busy as the part below her.

"You can sleep in this room." He set her bags down in a dark colored room; the only room that's door was open. "Or you could sleep on the couch in the living room, anywhere really! I won't be home much, but my home is yours!" He smiled, she gave a little grin back. "You can help yourself to the fridge, or whatever you want. I do want you to respect your mother's rules. I probably won't be here to enforce them, but I trust you." He left the room, made his way down the stairs and out the door.

"What?" Kagome was confused. "Did he just leave? Am I in this house alone?" She looked around and decided to try and hear to see if anyone was home. She stood, struggling to hear a noise, a creak in the wood, anything that would show some sign of life.

Nothing.

She made her way through the upstairs hall, dragging her fingers up and down the walls. Most of the doors were locked, but she found a bathroom and a study filled with books. Someone liked to read. She made her way down stairs. She didn't want to be rude or anything, but she hadn't had breakfast and was starving.

She searched through the fridge: lots of frozen food, drinks and bread. Not too much in there. Kagome ate one of the frozen dinners. It was okay: chicken, mashed potatoes, corn. She went into the living room and threw herself on the couch. It was soft, maybe leather. She began flipping through the TV stations. They had more channels than she did too, mostly crap, but definitely more.

It was rather late, past dinnertime. She was beginning to get a little drowsy, and eventually fell asleep.

-o-

Inuyasha slammed open the door. "That was stupid, stupid clown. A snake, a stupid snake is all I got!" Inuyasha shook the balloon animal with frustration.

"You're stupid." Sesshomaru sighed and made his way into the living room. "why would they have a clown in the book store, stupid children."

Inuyasha jumped in front of his brother to beat him in the room, but stopped abruptly. "STALKER!" Inuyasha jumped into attack position.

Kagome awoke with a scream. She'd never been so startled in her life.

"Calm down." Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha, and he fell on the ground. "Remember father talking about a child staying with us for a couple of days? That must be her."

Inuyasha got up. "Oh." He brushed himself off. "You didn't have to push me."

Sesshomaru turned around and made his way upstairs to his room. Inuyasha stared at his brother and then made his way over to the couch. "You're in my spot." He waited for a second. "Move!"

Kagome sat and stared at him. She was still dazed from the drama that had just accrued.

"Move!"

Kagome got up and Inuyasha took her place on the couch. "There are other places to sit, you know. Why couldn't you have sat there?"

"Because this is my house, my couch, my TV. "Inuyasha changed the channel.

"I was watching that!" Kagome stood in front of him and folded her arms.

"No, you were sleeping, and now I'm watching this." Inuyasha leaned to the side to see the TV.

"I was told I could do whatever I want here." Kagome moved to get into his line of vision. "And that was rude of you to bust in here, and wake me up, and then yell at me to move."

"Get over it."

Kagome stood there, shocked. How could someone be so rude? She ran up to her room, grabbed one of the many pillows from the bed and threw it against the wall. 'What's wrong with these people? How could my mother just leave me with these strangers!' She began to cry. 'No, I guess it wasn't right of me to get up in front of him like that, but, still. Even if it's his house, he shouldn't act like that!' Kagome laid on the bed and buried her face in the pillows. 'This is going to be a long three days.'

-o-

It was about nightfall now, and Kagome hadn't even checked on the horses. She just stayed in her room, entertaining her self with some of the random articles in the room.

She made her way down stairs, traveling to the kitchen door. Neither of the brothers were in sight. 'I bet Sesshomaru is in his room.' The entire time she'd been in hers, all she could hear was Inuyasha making comments to the TV. She hadn't heard a peep from Sesshomaru. She made her way into the kitchen, and there was Inuyasha.

"Where do you think you're going?" He got up from his seat and stood in front of her.

"I have things to do." She sighed and made her way past him, and through the door.

"Like what?" He followed her.

"I have to clean my horses stall." She was about half way through his yard and could see hers. Even though his house was bigger, her yard was massive compared to his. She took pride in that, and smiled.

"You ride?"

She frowned. "Yeah, do you not remember?"

He stared blankly.

"You called me a stalker, and put up a fence. Then later you yelled at me and pushed me away." They ducked under said fence, and made their way to the stable.

"Oh!" Inuyasha laughed. " My bad!" He stopped and chuckled again.

She ignored him and kept walking. She was walking a little faster than normal. She was beginning to get annoyed with him.

"We didn't do that to hurt you, you know." Inuyasha ran to catch up to her. "Really… We have just had problems with trespassers in the past, and it was about time to settle that. You know, thieves and such" He stared at her. "Plus, it's my house."

"I would never steal anything from you." She opened the door to the barn and made her way in. Inuyasha followed.

"I never said you did." Inuyasha covered his nose. "It smells in here."

A/N: AH! Yeah… um… I don't ride horses… My bestest friend does, and I totally dedicate this horrible story to her. Mmm kay? I would ride if I could. I mean, I rode a couple of times, but I sucked… she rules at it, though.


End file.
